FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to a denture-forming device useful for preparing dental arches or dental arch elements from individual artificial teeth. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a device that can be used to prepare dental arches or segments of dental arches that correspond to standard orthodontic arch forms.